Bravil
Bravil otherwise known as the Daughter of the Niben is one of the nine major cities located in the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil. By game *Bravil (Oblivion) *Bravil (Online) *Bravil (Legends) Description Geography Bravil is located in Blackwood a short ways south of the Imperial City, between the Green Road the Upper Niben. Bravil is near Elsweyr and the border town of Rimmen. Bravil has one entrance located on the northern end of town and it leads to the Red Ring Road. Bravil's topology is unusual and the town buildings are spread over several islands in a pocket of the Niben River. On the main island is the town square, marked by the Lucky Old Lady statue in its middle, the Great Chapel of Mara and many merchants and residents. The southern island contains a solitary lodge and a home. Castle Bravil looks over the Upper Niben and the Niben Bay from the eastern island. Traditions *The locals describe various myths around the Lucky Old Lady Statue. One story was that the Lady was the illegitimate daughter of a prostitute in Bravil and who was teased by other children because she did not know who her father was. A priest of Stendarr talked with her and made her a child of Luck under Stendarr. She later became a barmaid and helped a vulgar bum who treated her terribly. He left and when he returned, he was an Imperial Prince. He gave her piles of money and she shared it with the people of Bravil. The statue was erected after her passing for her kind and generous personality. Ever after, people came to the statue for luck until it was destroyed in the Fourth Era. Cuisine *Bravil Melon Salad – Made with Melon and Garlic. A salad consisting of cantaloupe, honeydew, and watermelon, all grown along the Nibenay vineyards. *Bravil's Best Beet Risotto – Made with Beets and Saltrice. A rice dish broth with a creamy texture. History First Era Before Bravil was established, the Heartland Elves settled in the general area and during this time had a flourishing settlement that was much larger than Bravil. This settlement became the trading center of the Niben Bay area. During the second century of the first era, the Alessian Slave Rebellion began when Alessia rebelled against the Ayleids and sacked multiple cities, including this settlement.Bravil: Daughter of the Niben The Alessian Army advanced south towards the Nibenay Valley and into the area around what is now Bravil. This resulted in a siege lead by Teo Bravillius Tasus, a centurion in the Alessian Ranks for whom the city is named. The battle began in a span of four minutes, and despite massive resistance, Tasus was able to break into the settlement. He could not hold it, however, as his soldiers were dead, and the Ayleids repopulated the stronghold. A second invasion occurred and underground tunnels were discovered underground. The third wave of Alessians came and they watched the roads for more Ayleids and yet more kept arriving from different locations. It was revealed that the Ayleids used Alteration magic to travel across the walls and go underwater to enter the city. Eventually, Tasus was able to uncover all of the hiding spots and finally defeat the Ayleids. These Ayleids are said to be the first recorded users of alteration magic in Tamriel, before the Psijic Order of Artaeum discovered Mysticism. Second Era When Emperor Varen Aquilarios was tricked into triggering an explosion known as the Soulburst by Mannimarco, it broke the barrier separating Nirn and Oblivion and allowed Molag Bal to invade Tamriel. Because Mannimarco summoned Molag Bal from the Imperial City, the Daedric Prince started his path of destruction in the Colovian West and then moved towards the Nibenay Basin. Cities such as Bruma, Chorrol, and Bravil were destroyed in the conquest in the event known as the Planemeld. Bravil, defended by the Fourth Legion, was sacked by Molag Bal's daedra as they moved southwards from the Imperial City to the Nibenay Valley and the Green Road. By the time of the Alliance War, Bravil was inaccessible from the north and its walls were crippled, leaving it neutral between the alliances.Events in "The Harborage"Events in During the Alliance War, an Imperial Captain from the Imperial City named Captain Jena Apinia saved her legion by ordering them to retreat when the Dark Anchors dropped. She appealed to Bravil's mayor for food for her legion and was refused. The citizens of Bravil rioted and many were slain, earning Apinia the sobriquet of the Butcher of Bravil.The Butcher of Bravil The Eyes of the Queen, a spy network of assassins working for the First Aldmeri Dominion under Queen Ayrenn, tracked Apinia to the isolated ruins of Garlas Agea where she kept a wide assortment of goods from Blackwood to Craglorn. The Vestige was tasked by Razum-dar of the Eyes to kill Apinia and retrieve the items. After defeating her, the Eyes of the Queen brought the things back to Bravil. A similar retrieval occurred at Reaper's March and in the Fort Sphinxmoth ruins.Chronicles of the Five Companions 1''Events in "Debts of War"Events in "An Affront to Mara" Third Era In 3E 433, Bravil prospered along with the other eight cities in Cyrodiil. The city was under the leadership of Count Regulus Terentius who was known by his people as being a champion in combat but a drunkard and a ne'er-do-well by his peers. His son supported drug trafficking in the city.Guide to Bravil'' In the very late third era, Mehrunes Dagon launched the Oblivion Crisis. An Oblivion Gate opened up outside of Bravil, which when closed by the Hero of Kvatch, allowed them to recruit troops from Bravil to aid in repulsing the attack on Bruma later on.Events in "Allies for Bruma"Events in "Defense of Bruma" Fourth Era After the Oblivion Crisis, Bravil became an independent city-state and waged war against against another city-state Leyawiin until Titus Mede I subdued both cities. , part three chapter five The Third Aldmeri Dominion declared the Great War against the Third Empire in 4E 171 and attacked the Mede Empire. By 4E 172, Lord Naarifin captured the cities of Leyawiin, Rimmen, and Bravil. In 4E 187, Bravil and the Nibenay Valley had seen its fair share of Skooma trafficking coming from places such as Leyawiin, Alabaster, and Gideon. Bravil had two primary Skooma traffickers that clashed with each other on multiple occasions. In 4E 188, riots ensued in the city between the two Skooma Kingpins. Many of the wealthy people such as Alisanne Dupre hired sellswords to protect their estates, but they eventually died in a fire. The Lucky Old Lady statue was also burnt down by the rioters and Bravil was a shadow of its former self.Cicero's Journal - Volume 2 Gallery TESIV Location Lucky Old Lady.png|The Lucky Old Lady TESIV Location Bravil 3.png|Bravil circa 3E 433. TESIV Seal Bravil.png|The Bravil Insignia, a wild stag.Arms and Armor of the Imperial Champion: Hall Steward Longinus Attius Appearances * * * * ** * pl:Bravil (Oblivion) ru:Бравил (Oblivion) es:Bravil de:Bravil uk:Бравіл (Oblivion) Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Lore:Cyrodiil Locations